Cinta yang terlarang
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau mengalami kisah cinta terlarang dengan saudara kandungmu? Bagaimana bila cinta itu terus berlanjut dan tak bisa kelas dari dirimu?/One shot/ Naruhina
**Cinta yang terlarang © izzaNaruHina**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read...**

"Nee-chan, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, Nee-chan sangat mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu tak seharusnya kami ucapkan, aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini ada pada diriku. Tidak ada masalah dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan ini, bila perasaan ini aku rasakan kepada orang lain, bukan kepada dirinya, adikku sendiri.

Aku Uzumaki Hinata, wanita yang merasakan perasaan cinta yang tak seharusnya pada adik kandungku sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Saat kecil kami hanya menganggap cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan sebagai lelucon dan permainan.

Kata-kata itu selalu kami ucapkan sejak aku masih berusia tujuh tahun, dan ia lima tahun, kami selalu melakukan hal-hal selayaknya sepasang kekasih, seperti kencan, berciuman dan lainnya. karena kami belum tahu arti semua itu.

"Hinata-nee kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Ia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang memelas, memeluk sebelah tanganku, memandangku dengan mata yang seaka-akan mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku'. Karena aku sudah tidak akan satu sekolah lagi dengannya, aku sudah akan ke junior high, sedang dia masih sekolah dasar.

Aku tersenyum, membelai rambutnya, lalu turun ke pipinya yang terdapat tiga goresan bak kumis kucing, yang bagiku terlihat sangat menggemaskan, "Nee-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tenang saja, Nee-chan sangat mencintai Naru-chan," ucap ku begitu lembut, sembari mengelus kecil pada dagunya.

"Sungguh? Aku sangat senang, aku juga mecintai Nee-chan," ucapnya polos, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia memelukku, begitu hangat pelukannya, bahkan aku juga tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan hangatnya. Sekali lagi kami pun berciuman untuk kesekian kali, yah karena kami masih belum tahu semua itu, kami masih menganggap semuanya hanya permainan.

Hingga kami sudah dewasa, kami mulai mengerti akan namanya cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kami mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan cinta kami adalah suatu kesalahan, seharusnya cinta kami hanya sebatas, kakak dan adik, bukan cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

kami mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, namun hasilnya nihil, perasaan kami tidak bisa di hilangkan. Perasaan ini, entah kenapa begitu kuat.

"Hinata-nee, apakah yang kita lakukan selama ini, benar? Aku masih begitu mencintaimu, bahkan aku merasa ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, kenapa ini semua terjadi pada kita?" ucapnya padaku, dengan mata yang sendu.

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata. Aku hanya menatap sendu daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan karena diterpa angin. Perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksa kami.

"Hinata-nee." Ucapnya memandangku seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada pipiku, "masih bolehkah aku menciummu?" Aku memekik kecil, aku bingung dengan hati dan pikiranku, aku juga tidak ingin menolak dengan apa yang ia minta, namun hatiku juga mengatakan kalau ini tidak benar, jangan terjadi lagi.

Namun entahlah ada apa dengan tubuhku, aku mengangguk kecil walau hatiku sedikit menolak dengan semua ini. Ia tersenyum, oh tidak senyumnya benar-benar membuatku semakin jatuh padanya. Wajah kami semakin dekat, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, walu aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi aku yakin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Cup

Bibir kami kembali bertemu, masih nyaman dan hangat ciumannya seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar seperti kecanduan dengan ciuman hangatnya. Namun untuk kali ini, entah apa yang merasuki kami, ciuman yang dalam itu kini bergeser pada leherku, rasanya lebih nikmat dari sebelumya. Namun aku langsung menyadarinya, ini salah, aku tidak mau semua ini terlalu jauh.

Aku mendorongnya, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku, " Kenapa? Hinata-nee tidak suka?" tanyanya.

"Naru-chan ini salah, aku takut kita terlalu jauh melakukannya," ujar ku, tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening menetes dari manikku.

"Bukankah Hinata-nee bilang, kalau Hinata-nee tidak akan meninggalkanku dan sangat mencintaiku?" ucapnya lagi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Memang aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, tapi dia adalah adik kandungku, yang tidak mungkin harus melanjutkan permainan ini.

Ku usap kecil wajahku yang basah oleh air mata, aku menghela napas lelah, "Naru, itu dulu, ketika kita masih anak-anak yang belum mengrti semua ini, sekarang berbeda kita sudah dewasa dan tahu, bahwa cinta yang kita rasakan ini semuanya tidak benar," ucapku sedikit serak.

"Tidak, aku tidak terima, aku sangat mencintaimu Nee-chan," ia berteriak, dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat marah, "kenapa, kenapa kau harus jadi saudaraku, kenapa kau tidak menjadi orang lain dan bisa aku nikahi, kenapa?" teriaknya lagi, air mataku semakin deras.

"Hinata-nee, ku mohon biarkan kita melanjutkan hubungan ini, biarkan kita melakukan hubungan ini walau terlarang," ucapnya berlutut di hadapanku, ku lihat ia mulai menangis. Oh tuhan kenpa kau permainkan kami dengan persaan ini.

Kami pun melanjutkan hubungan kami, layaknya seorang kekasih. Namun kami bertingkah layaknya saudara di depan orang tua kami, yah kami tidak ingin mereka tahu, karena kami, tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Hingga mereka menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu aku hindari.

"Hinata, kau masih belum memiliki kekasih lagi? usiamu sudah cukup untuk menikah, kami ingin sekali melihat mu menikah dan segera menimang cucu," ucap Kaa-san.

Aku menghentikan makanku, aku mngerling pada Naruto di sebelahku, aku melihatnya masih terus menyantap makanannya dengan raut wajahnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, jangan paksa Hinata-nee, biarkan Hinata-nee bebas dulu jangan di paksa untuk segera memiliki kekasih," ucap nya tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang di pikirannya, namun paling tidak ia membantuku menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san.

"Naruto, ucapanmu seperti pria, yang cemburu pada kekasihnya," bagai di sambar petir, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Tou-san. Seolah-olah Tou-san mengerti antara hubungan ku dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana, jika aku memang cemburu," ucap Naruto, membuatku bertambah takut.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naru-chan," ucapku sedikit gugup. Ku lihat kedua orang tua kami menatap tajam pada naruto.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya kembali, ada sedikit lega dalam hatiku saat Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin membongkar hubungan ini.

Hubungan kami terus berlanjut semakin jauh, bahkan semakin intim, dan untuk pertama kalinya kami melakukannya yah melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri.

Setelahnya aku bahkan menangis, apa yang aku takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Namun ia selalu menenangkanku dengan ciuman hangatnya. Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua keslahan ini, kenapa cinta kami malah semakin kuat. Kalau bisa aku ingin mati saat ini juga, agar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini.

"Naru, aku takut kalau aku hamil," ucapku menangis, ia menarikku, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, ia mengelus lembut surai panjangku, entahlah aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang saat ada dalam pelukannya. Walau ia lebih muda tapi ia terlihat sangat dewasa bagiku.

"Jangan takut, aku sudah membeli pil anti kehamilan, jadi Nee-chan tenang saja, kalau pun Nee-chan hamil aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku senang karena aku sudah memiliki Nee-chan seutuhnya."

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tenang, bagaiman kalau karena semua ini akhirnya kita berpisah, aku benar-benar takut.

Aku mulai panik, siklus bulanan ku mulai telat dua bulan, bahkan aku sering mual dan tidak enak badan. Aku juga mulai sensitif terhadap beberapa bau makanan.

Di kamar mandi, aku meremas surai panjangku, aku merasa hancur airmataku mulai mengalir deras pada pipiku, benda panjang kecil yang di sebut test pack menujukkan dua garis yang berarti aku positif hamil. Oh Tuhan begitu berdosanya aku, aku hamil anak dari adik kandungku sendiri.

Aku masih menutupi semunya pada orang tuaku, Naruto telah mengetahuinya, dan dia juga dengan apik menutup rapat semuanya. Namun kehamilan tidak dapat di sembunyikan, semakin lama perutku terlihat sedikit membesar. Kaa-san mulai mencurigaiku, ia mengajakku ke dokter, namun aku menolaknya. Hingga dengan terpaksa Kaa-san menyeretku, ke dokter.

"bayinya sehat, ini sudah memasuki 4 bulan," ku lihat Kaa-san terlihat syock, Kaa-san benar-benar terlihat murka. Ia menyeretku kembali ke rumah, Tou-san terlihat terkejut melihat Kaa-san yang terlihat marah.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu Hinata," Kaa-san berteriak, akupun menunduk dan menangis, kuremas rok selututku hingga kusut, aku benar-benar takut. Mulutku seakan terkunci aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya gelengan kecil yang aku beriakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ku dengar Tou-san bertanya pada Kaa-san.

"dia hamil, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa putri kita yang pendiam bisa hamil di luar nikah," ucap Kaa-san menangis keras, aku benar-benar merasa tersayat mendengar tangisan kaa-san. Aku merasa seperti anak durhaka.

"Hinata, jika memang benar, katakan siapa yang menghamilimu," ucap Tou-san tidak kalah geramnya. Aku semakin bergetar takut, dan semakin kuat mengenggam rok ku. Aku masih diam dan menagis dan semakin menunduk dalam, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah mereka.

Hingga sebuah suara yang aku kenal menjawabnya, "Aku yang menghamilinya Tou-san," Tidak kenapa dia mengatakannya.

PLAAAKKK

Aku mendengar suara tamparan, ku beranikan diri menatap Naruto yang menunduk dan memegang pipi bekas terkena tamparan tou-san.

"Apa, yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tahukan kalau kalian adalah saudara! Kalian benar-benar ingin membunuh kami," Ayah berteriak kencang, membuat ku semakin takut.

Ku lihat Kaa-san dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi, dan sejak kejadian itu, kami di pisahkan. Naruti di bawa untuk belajar ke luar negri oleh Ayah, dan tidak akan mempertemukan kami kembali sebelum kami mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing.

Sedangkan kandunganku, digugurkan. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, dari tahun ke tahun aku masih belum bisa melupankannya, dimana saat-saat manis bersamanya. Walaupun aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Namun perasaan ini masih belum hilang.

Ayah benar-benar memisahkan kami, bahkan sampai usiaku setengah abad, aku masih belum bertemu dengannya, seperti apa dirinya sekarang akupun tidak tahu.

Hingga Orang tua kami meninggal, sebelum Tou-san meninggal, Tousan menitipkan surat padaku. Kubuka surat putih yang sudah terlihat coklat itu, seakan surat itu sudah lama di buat.

"Untuk Hinata-nee yang aku cintai, mungkin saat Hinata-nee menerima surat ini, Nee-chan sudah tua dan punya cucu yang lucu-lucu hehe. Nee-chan aku sangat mencintai mu, walau kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu paling tidak, aku sudah bahagia bisa mencintai dan di cintai oleh -chan jangan pernah mencariku, sebab mungkin aku suadh tidak akan di dunai ini lagi, aku sakit Nee-chan, aku terkena leukimia akut, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mengalami ini. MAAF kalau aku menyuruh tou-san dan Kaa-san merahasiakan semua ini, Karena aku tidak mau Nee-chan khwatir denganku dan ikut sakit seperti diriku, tetaplah bahagia bersama suamimu, aku akan ters menatap nee-chan kelak di langit. melihat keluarga kecil Nee-chan yang bahagia. Aku bahagia karena aku akan bertemu anakku nanti, terimaksih telah menjadi Onee-chan yang baik. Sampai kapanpun Nee-chan tetap di hatiku dan selalu aku cintai, tertanda Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku menangis, hatiku tersayat, mengetahui ia telah pergi. Airmata ininterus mengalir oada pipi keriputku, Naru-chan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu di surga, biarkan cinta terlarang ini terus berlanjut hingga aku mati.

End

 _Huaaaahhh fic apaan ini , g bisa bikin kisah sedih ane, gomen kalu gaje n feelx kurang jehehe, g pernah bikin sad ending soalnya hahai_


End file.
